De-Aged Cap
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: It seems that our beloved star- spangled boy ran head first into trouble, and now our faveroite heros, minus our favroite supervillan are atuck on babysitting duty. Oh Boy!
1. Chapter 1

**An idea given to me ****by ****doglover11****; who is a wicked awesome person for asking me to write this fic for me as this is the first time anybody requested me to write something. So this is a little different than my Babysitting the Avengers fic as only Steve is deaged and the others are tasked with looking after him, also this may not have Loki so sorry for you Loki fans. So read and enjoy people!**

Captain Steve Rogers took a few deep breaths as he sheltered behind a large crate to assess the situation. Out of the original six members only three remained, Banner had lost control of The Hulk when he was hit with what Stark had identified as Stark Industries mortar shells and had left the area. Not that anyone was complaining it was hard enough to focus on the mission while making sure your green and big coworker didn't crush you by mistake, or on purpose.

The other two that were down for the count was Widow and Thor. Widow had taken a bullet in the knee and upper thigh so in order that they had their sharpshooter safe and her boyfriend where he was needed Steve had told Thor to guard her, the Asgarduian in turn swearing to Hawkeye that no other harm would befall her. Barton had shrugged and turned to reclaim his place in the rafters, but not before the older man caught the worry in his eyes.

"Age finally catching up to you or do you want a drink?" Starks voice crackled through the comm unit.

"Very funny Stark, what can you see?"

"Well besides a whole heck of a lot of my weapons, the crazy glowing mad scientist person with a dangerous looking ray gun, and goons kissing the pavement with arrows in their back nothing out of the ordinary. Remind me to punch Fury when we get back, easy mission my ass."

Steve sighed, he understood Stark's anger at the Director for misleading them on the difficulty of the mission, but he liked to believe that Fury was just blinded by his pride in them and believed that they could face any challenge with ease.

"Hey Cap, I think his ray gun thingy is powered up." Clint reported.

"Great a bad guy with a weapon." Stark groaned.

Steve sighed again, "Okay here's the plan, Clint you keep sniping the goons but try to get closer to Dr. Grimbredin just in case, Stark you take to the air and cause a distraction."

"And what will you be doing?" Tony asked over the sound of Jarvis making calculations.

Rogers smirked even though he knew Stark couldn't see him.

"Well I'll be doing what I do best, being a hero!"

**LineBreak**

Rogers glanced around as he stealthy creeped around the crates and froze when he heard Dr. Grimbredin curse violently, but smiled widely at the sight of him narrowly avoiding the blasts of light coming from the hands of Stark's Ironman suit.

"Don't fry him yet Stark, we still need him alive." Clint admonished lightly.

"How about medium?" Tony suggested as he shot another bolt of light at the madly dancing scientist.

"That's good, don't forget the steak sauce."

"A1, none of that Hinze stuff."

Steve sighed at their banter, and was about to comment but another voice beat him too it.

"Focus guys, the sooner we get him the sooner I can get some drugs in me." Natasha snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry 'Tasha." They mumbled.

"Thanks Natasha." Steve said gratefully.

"No prob Cap. Just hurry up." The assassin said stiffly, her tone belaying the pain she was in.

"Well you heard the lady boys hurry up!"Steve said energetically.

"Don't you mean you should hurry up Cap? I can only keep him on the mark for so long." Tony replied in mock annoyance.

Steve glanced over in surprise to see that they had in fact gotten the doctor into the hit zone.

"Okay you guys, stay sharp, I'm going in."

**LineBreak**

Tony hovered a safe distance like an oversized hummingbird as he watched Rogers race towards Dr. Grimbredin looking more like a blur than a solid human. No one could have seen it coming when Dr. Grimbredin suddenly whipped around firing the ray gun point blank into the Capitan's midriff creating a blinding light explosion.

"Bring him down Hawk!" Tony shouted in panic.

"I can't see, I might hit Cap!" Clint hollered back.

Tony groaned in exasperation, "Jarvis, activate thermal sight!"

"Thermal sight activated." The AI responded emotionlessly.

Tony blinked as the world around him went from pure white to a myriad of colors.

"He's right under you Clint! Use a tazter arrow or something; we can't let him get away!"

Tony heard rather than saw the doctor get hit with an unknown number of volts and made a mental note to ask the archer where he got his arrows.

"Guys what happened? Where's Cap?" Natasha asked her voice colored with concern.

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Your boyfriends okay, and as for Cap I'm not sure, I'll go check."

"What do you mean you'll go check?! He was hit with a ray gun! We have no idea if he's dead or alive!" the Russian shrieked.

"_Cause he's a cowboy/ on a steel horse he rides/ and he's wanted-."_

"Stark!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm checking, I'm checking. Don't know why you're so worried, he's like a damn cockroach he keeps coming back."

Rolling his eyes he angled himself and glided down to where he had last seen the Captain, which was now nothing more that broken crates.

Tony whistled in admiration, "Looks like Rogers really did a number over here, hope it isn't coming out of his paycheck for his sake."

"What do you see friend Stark?" Thor's voice boomed over the comm.

"Well I see broken crates; some of which are smoking, Cap's shield, and oh shit."

"What is it?" Clint asked worriedly.

"You guys better come see this for yourself, we have a problem."

**So what did you think? I think I should write when I'm tired and brain dead more often. What say 10 reviews for the next chapter? THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So since most of you, or all of you have lives you understand when I apologize for my life, it got a little out of control but with summer coming up for me now you can most likely expect two to three more chapters over the course of it, maybe even more if I find the slip of paper that I wrote my plan for this and several other stories down on. So without further ado here is the long awaited chapter! Also feel free to tell me to get off my lazy butt if I take too long for your taste, it makes me feel guilty. Also thank you for all your reviews, I am truly not putting this off to increase the count.**

"What the hell happened!?" Fury thundered as he took in the sight of a tiny Rogers teething contentedly on Thor's winged helmet.

"Well it seems that the crazy of the week had the bright idea to invent a deaging ray and good ol' Cap ran head first into the blast." Tony explained.

"And what we're you doing when it occurred Stark?" Fury questioned his tone deadly.

"I for one was doing as I was told, causing a distraction. The doc turned and shot him too quickly for any of us to react."

Fury opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Steve launching himself from his perch on Thor's helmet to land happily in the middle of Fury's face.

"Does anyone want to tell me why Rogers has decided to adhered himself to my face like some goddamn starfish?" he asked rhetorically, his voice muffled over the sound of his team's stifled laughter.

"Fishy!" Steve cried out in glee as he clambered around to the back of Fury's head.

"What are we going to do with him sir?" Bruce asked apprehensively as he mentally tried to figure out how Steve was managing to hold on to the Director's head without slipping or pulling on the eye patch.

"We're going to drop him off with Coulson the Star- Spangle Banner fanboy, and get a drink." Tony said matter of factly.

"Actually no you aren't Stark." Fury corrected as he reached his arm around to try and pry the tiny three year old off of his head.

"Ah, say what?"

"You heard me. Rogers will be staying at Stark Tower under the supervision of the Avengers until an antidote can be made."

"Umm, Fury if you didn't realize this before Stark Tower is a strictly no kids zone, especially kids that can fling large stuff across the room."

"You and Pepper want kids, right? Consider it early training for parenthood." Fury said as he finally dislocated Rogers from his head and tossed him to Tony.

/

The Avengers sans Tony were in the relaxation, or the Hulk room as Tony liked to call it doing what they usually did too; well relax. Clint and Tasha were explaining some movie plot to Thor and Bruce was in the middle of some thick sciency looking book when the power suddenly went out.

"What trickery is this?!" Thor bellowed successfully shattering the ear drums of the two assassins and anyone else in the near vicinity of the North American continent.

"It's nothing Thor, I'm sure the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist just forgot to pay his light bill." Clint said as calmly as he could despite the insane urge to strangle the Norse god.

Bruce furrowed his brow and looked in the direction from where the voices had come.

"I thought Stark Tower ran on an endless energy supply."

"Oh, yeah." came the reply.

"This structure can move?! Truly friend Stark is the wisest of all craftsmen on Midgard!"

Bruce heard rather than saw Natasha and Clint roll their eyes at Thor's interpretation of the word run.

"No Thor, not run as in running, its run as in powered, like how the toaster is powered by electricity, remember?" He patiently explained.

"Ah yes, the ever wondrous toaster." Thor mused before the tower was racked with an ear splitting feminine screech.

"Was that Stark?" Clint choked out in a mixture of shock and laughter to the startled silence.

**I just love the mental image of baby Steve on Fury's head, don't you? Sorry again for the long delay.**


End file.
